Lovers' Talk
by Karina Maxwell
Summary: A sweet fic about how Saionji might react if Touga suffered a fatal car accident. Shounen ai warning for those who don't like it, otherwise it's very sad and sweet.


Lovers' Talk

Lovers' Talk

(N.B.: I don't hate Touga, but I thought this would be a sweet way to delve into Saionji's feelings for him.)

The President uttered his last words. Um…his last scream, actually.

"Shit! I'm going to crash!" A few seconds later, Student Council president Touga Kiryuu was no more, just a corpse lying on the ground beside a crumpled heap of metal that was once a car.

The news spread like wildfire around Ohtori Academy campus on Monday, bringing hordes of students to tears over their beloved president. Girls and boys alike (well, mainly girls) were saddened by this horrible news.

Today's student council meeting would not be the same, or any of the other meetings, for that matter. Nanami was sobbing constantly, and many others cried for the campus playboy. Miki and the other councilors had a solemn look on their faces.

The most solemn was vice president Kyouichi Saionji.

_Why? Why did he have to go and kill himself, the bastard?_ Saionji thought to himself as he read the obituary in the paper delivered to his dormitory doorstep. "_Touga Kiryuu, student council president of Ohtori Academy and heir to the Kiryuu family fortune, dead at 3 o' clock Friday afternoon." Something about this saddens me, but I can't put my finger on it._ He closed the newspaper, folded it, and forcefully threw it on the floor, a vicious but sad look on his face. Stalking into his room, he slammed the door shut with a growl.

His own childhood seemed to smack him in the face as Saionji recounted all the times he'd shared with his late childhood friend and rival. Kendo matches, bicycling in the rain, even discovering that stupid pink-haired tomboy in a coffin…he cherished every one. Why, then, did he not know what made him feel like this?

A tear formed in his eye, which he quickly wiped away, shameful of his own feelings._ I'm such a weakling. I shouldn't be crying like this, I should be strong and help everyone else who's been affected by my old friend's death! I shouldn't be so dependent like this! Damn him to hell for dying like this!_

He picked up a picture of himself and Touga in their childhood and reflected on what the smiling young redhead to his younger self's left meant to him. _What did Touga do for me to make my eyes water like this, to break my heart and rip my soul in two? I know I should be sad, but…honestly, I'm crying like a weak woman over him…_

He could hear a swift knock on the door. Miki's voice called, "Saionji-senpai? Are you there? Can you come out so we can begin the council meeting?"

"Continue without me."

"Alright…" As Miki left, Saionji could hear the sound of footsteps in the distance fading away into nothing.

__

Baka. Blue-haired genius though he be, not even he knows how I would ever feel. My best friend died last week, and I feel like shit because it happened. Nobody would ever know the pain I'm feeling right now.

He swept back his long hair to clear the wavy green locks from his vision. Coldly and longingly, he cried gentle tears, in the way a man cries when nobody is there to see him and put him to shame. "Why did you die…why, Touga?" His tears fell onto the picture, gently caressing the young image of Touga. "My best friend…my only friend…"

A new wave of tears started as a more painful, but sweet memory came to his mind. A tender image of Saionji gently lying his head on Touga's chest, listening to the subtle heartbeat as they lay together, their eyes shining in the light. _Yes…I remember._

He was my lover. The only one I cared about in the whole world. And he died. And he left his best friend as a sad testimony that he cared.

He attended the funeral that Sunday, and as the last of the guests left, he opened the casket once and gently caressed the redheaded angel's face as he whispered, "I love you, my dear Touga, may your soul soar on eagle's wings to heaven above. Kami-sama bless you, keep you, and love you all of your days. Death is not the end of life, but rather the beginning of a new one." Saionji bent to kiss Touga's cheek, and closed the casket slowly, placing the bouquet of roses on the deceased's heart. He left, eyes full of tears.

__

The only one I cared about in the whole world.


End file.
